Love
by bmiller0710
Summary: Something different looking for a beta reader to keep me in line T for now future lemons possible, Hiccup surprised us all.


**I will warn you all ahead of time, updates will be fare and few in-between but I will do my best, this story does not follow the storyline very much at all Astrid and Cami are sisters (uh oh) and are also the chiefs daughters, and Hiccup is a Hofferson. **

**XxAstridxX**

If there is one thing in this world that I will never understand, it must be Hiccup Hofferson. One thing is for sure though he surprised us all.

**XxUNKNOWNxX**

"TODAY!, today is the day that we fight for what we believe is rite!" a young blond women yells in tears.

A man, larger than Stoic the Vast himself stands in front of an army, with two swords at his side just waiting for the order to attack and finish what needs to be done, to take back their home, to avenge their chief.

Fire rains from the sky today.

**XxValhallaramaxX 3****rd**

**Twenty four years earlier **

"Common! Mom, I am now five years old I am a big girl and I want an axe!" a young Astrid throws a slight temper tantrum to her worn out mother Valhallarama as she is dressing her second daughter Camicazi for their play date with the Hofferson boy.

"You know that you don't get to have an ax until you're at least seven Astrid now come get ready for your play-date with Hiccup and Snotlout." Val commands her rebellious daughter the young girl immediately crosses her arms.

"I don't want to go if Snot-Face is there." The young blond exclaims getting a giggle out of her sister, Val rolls her eyes and puts a fillet on her head once she braded her daughters hair, almost pushing the two out of the room so she can get some peace and quiet but thinks better of it and walks them out and down to the forge waving to a few people that she knew on the way down.

"So are you girls going to behave for Gobber while he watches you?" she asks with a smirk knowing all too well they love to wrestle the old blacksmith.

"Nope" both the girls say proudly as they see the forge coming up the two girls start running and tackle the large man to the ground the two young boys doing the same Snotlout bragging about how he did all the work which was mostly holding onto his leg for dear life while hiccup jumps off of Snotlouts back and gets Gobber from the neck bringing the massive man down. The boys stand up and high five, although they butt-head's a lot they get along very well fighting, although Hiccup is a bit more mature about…everything, and does not brag. Fighting with his mind and muscle (or what he has for being five), there is something about that boy that is off though although he is only five he is almost four feet tall almost a foot taller than all the other kids his age and he eats almost as much as his father dose!.

"Thanks for watching the kids Gobber" Val says walking backwards wile waving.

"Why it's no problem Val" he waves goodbye as Val walks back up the path home.

**XxAstridxX 1****st**** (I cannot do the accents for Gobber XC)**

I detach from the arm I was dangling on, and help Hiccup to his feet and give him a small peck on the cheek as I am his girlfriend; well at least I think so. He blushes madly and starts stuttering out un-decipherable words. My sister also happens to think she is Hiccups girlfriend and we often fight about it but we all know who he really likes.

"Hi Hiccup!" I say cheerily he starts to fumble with his words but gives up and just smiles, I grab his hand and I drag him into the forge since he is the apprentice he knows how to carve already and I have assigned him with a special task make me an ax. He takes me into his little backroom full of cool pictures and sketches that I don't quite understand he takes out a piece of cloth with something wrapped inside of it, he slowly unwrapped it to revile a perfectly carved pine double headed battleaxe, I resist the urge to gasp at the beauty of the craftsmanship and It was only wood! I squealed and gave him the biggest hug I have ever given anybody; the axe itself is perfect size for me right now, although the head looks giant compared to the rest of it.

"Why is the blade thingy so big?" I like to play stupid sometimes just to hear him talk. He gets this stupid little grin that has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen!

"w-well" he coughs "well so when you grow I can just make you a new handle and then you have the axe again much sooner i-if you want I can pre-make them for you." I smiled and he handed me the axe.

"I have a axe!" I shout and run up to him and kiss him square on the lips making butterflies go off in my stomach.

**Hey there! For all my readers that will read this from my A&O stories I tell you I AM ALIVE ha-ha. Also I'm looking for a volunteer to be my beta reader! PM me if you're interested I need to have someone to keep my lazy ass in line!**

**Ty and please keep read'n!**

**~bmiller (/-.-)/ party on!**


End file.
